


Lentils

by redonthefly



Series: Departures [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Departures!Frohana, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redonthefly/pseuds/redonthefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a tumblr prompt: They find out Elsa is allergic to beans in a most unfortunate way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lentils

“I wouldn’t come in here if I were you,” Anna says from her spot on the bed. Kristoff steps into the room, pulling the door closed behind him and taking a wary look around: Anna is sitting cross legged on the plasticky bedspread, magazines spread around her in a fan against the peacock printed fabric, bits of paper with scribbles notes tucked here and there inside the pages. The overhead fan whirling on low, stirring the soupy air into a slurry of city smells - gasoline, cigarette smoke and street food - they are on day two of three in Jaipur getting ready for a trip into Ranthambore National Park.

Which he had been looking forward to, honestly. But scouring hotel lobby stands and airport terminal shops for advertisements and tourist activity pamphlets is Anna’s particular way of scouting out possible new shooting locations, nevermind that they are predictably ridiculous.

“I didn’t think we were planning on leaving again already?”

“Elsa, uh, Elsa’s ready to go,” Anna says, shooting a furtive look toward the bathroom door. Kristoff skirts the table - accidentally knocking off two of Anna’s travel books, glossy pages covered in sharpie notes, like the whole chemical affair couldn’t get any more gross - until he can see what’s happening on the other side of the set of twin beds.

It’s more like what he can’t see, though he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. The room isn’t very large, after all: just big enough for the two rickety beds and their thin mattresses, a microscopic writing desk and the mosquito nets that are undone and spooling gauze over the headboards and down the far wall.

And stretched out on the no-color carpet, one lonely pale leg sticking out of the bathroom door.

Kristoff turns to Anna, who shrugs. “I didn’t mean she’s ready to go right now, more like, in spirit would like to vacate the country. Or maybe the planet. She’s not wishing for death anymore at least, right Elsa?”

Something like a moan floats out of the bathroom door, and Anna grimaces, a sadly sympathetic expression on her face even as she reaches out to make another mark on the bit of newsprint that’s draped over her knees.

“What - ” Kristoff starts, and then finding himself at a loss for words, breaks off and gestures vaguely in the direction of Elsa’s foot.

“Lentils,” Anna says with a sigh.


End file.
